


Prompt: Manicure

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, I’m hellstar trash, Not Beta Read, One Word Prompts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, beebo help us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: One of Zari's comforts is painting her nails, and she needs all the comfort she can get.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Prompt: Manicure

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really love the friendship that seems to be forming between Zari 2.0 and Nate. It's very soft and sweet. I know it came out of his kind of having an obsession with Zari 1.0, but I think it is growing into something nice. He mentions recommendations she's made for his hair and skincare routines throughout the show and I just think they could have a genuinely good friendship. 
> 
> Zari's nail polish changes color sometime between the end of 5 x 12 (they're silver) and when we see her on the bus without her gloves in 5x 13 (a dark color that seems to be in the burgundy or brown families). 
> 
> Also, I'm hellstar trash.

Zari looked over her nails. She had gotten the old polish off, and her hands were looking neat, if a little bland, again. There hadn't been much in regards to nail polish on board the waverider, and what was available was the sticky, messy stuff in the style of nail polish that had been around longer than she'd been alive. At John's house, there had been even fewer options, and she did her best not to worry about who had left nail polish in John's home. She did not want to think about the person who'd had that intimacy with him in the past.

"Whatcha up to?" Nate plopped down beside her at the table where Zari had her meager assortment of colors on the table. She was surprised Nate was awake, most of the others were taking a nap before they planned to regroup.

"Can't sleep, so I decided to paint my nails." She had already pinned up her hair so that it would be out of her way for whatever the fates threw at them next. "I'm trying to pick a nail polish color."

"Why are there so many different black options? Black polish doesn't seem like your usual style." Nate asked, picking through a few of them, smiling at a few of their names.

Zari smiled too. She understood what the other version of her saw in Nate. He was genuinely kind. Sometimes she wished she felt for him what her other self felt for him. A relationship with Nate could've been straightforward and comfortable, even if she would always feel like she was being compared to the other version of her no one quite remembered.

"You would be correct. Black is not my usual choice, but these colors were all I could find, and painting my nails soothes my nerves. It gives me something to focus on."

"Mind if I sit with you while you paint them?"

"I'd like the company," she told him honestly. Zari found one of the least dark colors. She couldn't quite define the color, but it would have to do. It didn't take her long to get a couple of coats on and drying. Even though Nate had asked to sit with her, it seemed like neither of them felt much like talking. Nate had brought them both coffee, which they drank together in companionable silence.

It startled them both when John stomped into the kitchen.

"We'd better get going. The buses will be running soon." John plopped into the chair across from her with a mug she suspected had black tea in it or whiskey. John seemed like he could go either way right now. Zari was also hoping the bus comment was his weird sense of humor, but she suspected not. "I see you've made yourself at home with my nail varnishes. Nice manicure, love."

"These are your nail polishes?" Zari asked, ignoring a suspicious flutter in her chest.

”This is my house. Whose did you think they were?”

”They could’ve been an ex’s, ” she defended herself.

”Well, they're not,” John told her staunchly, sitting up straighter.

”In that case,” feeling herself sit up, ”You could really use a broader range of colors.”

”You’re going to come into--”

”Okaaaaay, calling all immortal superheroes and Zari,” Sara cut off John and the absurd argument, bringing with her the rest of the group. “It’s time for us to take the fates on a date with destiny.”


End file.
